


Human Customs

by GrimyLittleTrickster



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimyLittleTrickster/pseuds/GrimyLittleTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leonard McCoy is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Posted last year on my tumblr and finally remembered to post it on here. Enjoy!

“I had a great time, Spock,” Leonard grinned ringing his hands nervously as Spock guided him to his quarters. “It was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”  
“I presume our first date had been pleasurable,” he looked over to the shorter human. “I am satisfied to hear that you considered our outing as a success seeing as though we are perhaps a most unlikely couple.”

Leonard chuckled. “Unlikely? Yes. But definitely worth it.”

They came to a halt as they approached his living space on the ship. The doctor glanced down avoiding the Vulcan’s piercing gaze. No matter how much he liked the man he could never get over the beauty of those very human brown eyes on that Vulcan stature.

“I suppose this is goodnight,” Spock spoke calmly. He looked up once again feeling the blush from earlier seep into his face. “I suppose so too.”

“I shall see you tomorrow for dinner, correct?” Spock asked placing his hand behind his back and watching the beginnings of a smile flitter onto Leonard’s face. The shade of red was rather quite appealing on the man’s face, Spock thought fleetingly as an emotion tugged at him. Affection, he recalled as Leonard looked away to hide his grin. A curious emotion indeed.

“Correct,” Leonard reassured, "now if you excuse me, I have an early shift tomorrow and I’d hate to be late.“

"I understand.”

Turning to leave, Spock stopped as he was hit with a sudden thought. Oh of course, how could one forget? “Leonard,” he said as the man began to enter his room. He looked at Spock with a questioning look and crossed his arms.

“Yes, Spock?”

“Am I correct to assume that during the courting in humans that after a date it is ritual to give them a kiss before parting?”

He nodded slowly confused as to what the commander was hinting at. Spock’s lip twitched in what could be conceived as a smile.

“Seeing as this is the end of our date, I think a kiss would be in order.”

The older man’s eyes widened in recognition. Immediately the blush on his cheeks grew scorching and he was positive the Vulcan could hear his rapid heartbeat.

“Oh?”

“May I kiss you, Leonard?” Spock asked a bit hesitant. It wasn’t everyday that one could be presented with a situation as this. Especially one with a human whom he found most appealing.

He did not receive a reply but a rather flutter of the eyelashes and a look of adoration through half-lidded eyes. As he leaned forward gently closing his eyes, he could feel the emotions overwhelming him along with the suspense of finally being able to touch.

A moment passed before he realized he had been leaning for quite some time. He opened his eyes and spotted Leonard halfway through the door.

“Sorry, Darlin’. I don’t kiss on the first date.”

With that, he smirked immensely pleased with himself as he shut the door on a baffled Spock.


End file.
